jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Utahraptor
|height = 2 meter (6 ft) |length = 7 meter (23 ft) |weight = 500 kg (1,100 lb) |location = Utah, Wyoming, USA |birth type = Egg |game = ''Jurassic Park'' (SEGA CD Game) Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game Jurassic World: Alive |toy = Jurassic Park Series 2 The Lost World Series 1 }} is the oldest known, and largest, of the dromaeosaurids. One of the most unique aspects that Utahraptor shares with its more famous cousin Velociraptor is that both had a lethal killing claw on each foot. Each inside toe had a large (about 10 inches) hooked claw that was controlled by a strong tendon. This claw was held upward when the animal was walking or running. When it attacked, however, the tendon snapped tight and the claw clamped down with great speed and force, slicing deeply into its victim. Not a very pretty picture, but an effective way to inflict a serious wound. Its hand claws were proportionally larger, than other family members and Dr. Kirkland speculates that its hand claws were probably as important a weapon as the killing claws on its feet.Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia/Utahraptor. Discovery= When the movie was released, dinosaur fans everywhere complained that director Steven Spielberg had made his movie Velociraptors much larger than they were in real life. In the midst of this controversy, Dr. James Kirkland and paleontology student Rob Gaston unearthed the real-life giant raptor that was shown in the movie, only bigger. Utahraptor was huge, and with its big killing claws, strong arms and hands, and sharp teeth, it was one of the most ferocious killers on the planet. Jody Duncan wrote about this discovery: "Later, after we had designed and built the Raptor, there was a discovery of a Raptor skeleton in Utah, which they labeled 'super-slasher'. They had uncovered the largest Velociraptor to date - and it measured five-and-a-half-feet tall, just like ours. So we designed it, we built it, and then they discovered it. That still boggles my mind."''Jody Duncan, ''The Winston Effect: The Art & History of Stan Winston Studio, page 175. |-|Games= Jurassic Park (SEGA CD Game) In ''Jurassic Park for Sega CD'', Utahraptor was mentioned by Dr. Robert T. Bakker for the information on Velociraptor. Since the Raptors are called Utahraptor''s by Dr. Robert T. Bakker, this must mean that the raptors in the game are ''Utahraptor''s. Screenshot_of_a_Raptor_in_Jurassic_Park_for_Sega_CD.png|Screenshot of a Raptor in Jurassic Park for Sega CD. Jurassic Park: Tresspasser ''Utahraptor severed as the final boss before Anne can be rescued off of Site B. Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Utahraptor can be created from paleo-DNA in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. UtahraptorParkBuilder.jpg|''Utahraptor'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic Park: Builder see Utahraptor/Builder Utahraptor can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. At first, it could only in the Jurassic card packs purchasable by real money. Since February 12th 2016, it became a DNA tournament limited edition. Unlike most dromaeosaurids in the Jurassic Park franchise, this depiction of Utahraptor has fur feathers all over its body and even wings. 12316679_1695291700707007_7596706008517317626_n.jpg|''Utahraptor'' card Level_5_Utahraptor.png|Level 5 Utahraptor Level_11_Utahraptor.png|Level 11 raptor 30raptor.png|Level 30 Utahraptor02.jpg Utahraptor03.jpg 12715319_977594795662772_2196631376040350396_n.png 12647267_970631996359052_5363735035780159116_n.png Utahraptor Max.png|Fully Maxed Utahraptor Jurassic World: The Game see Utahraptor/JW: TG Utahraptor can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. Unlike most dromaeosaurids in the Jurassic Park Franchise, this depiction of Utahraptor has fur feathers all over its body, making it the first dromaeosaurid to be fully feathered in the franchise, although in the same game, Pyroraptor had fur like feathers and even wings. Utahraptor Base Form.jpg|''Utahraptor'' Base Form Utahraptor 1S.jpg|''Utahraptor'' 1st Evolution Utahraptor S2.jpg|''Utahraptor'' 2nd Evolution UtahraptorJW.jpg|''Utahraptor'' Final Evolution 11537812 988664604499661 5904868472960547074 n.jpg|''Utahraptor'' card 12049473 10200871963156688 7417683005263267257 n.jpg|Fully maxed Utahraptor vs level 39 Pachyceratops utahraptor_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pbg5.png 12079538_745698512208811_4457676333625794544_n.jpg 12108783_745698515542144_6816941943146404403_n.jpg 12079670_745698508875478_6203134526185318438_n.jpg 12074716_745698518875477_2266548586705697843_n.jpg 12141722_745698505542145_7669667087360064984_n.jpg Jurassic World The Game (38).gif ''Jurassic World: Alive ''see Utahraptor/JW: A Utahraptor is featured in Jurassic World: Alive. Unlike most dromaeosaurids in the Jurassic Park franchise, this depiction of Utahraptor has fur feathers all over its body and even wings. Screenshot_2018-03-20_at_12.46.19_AM.png Utahraptor1.png |-|Toys= Jurassic Park Series 2 A Utahraptor called "Ripper' appears in the toy line Jurassic Park Series 2. It can make a slashing motion with one of its legs and can make an electronic screech. Utahraptor_toy.jpg IMG_20180509_083127.jpg IMG_20180509_083141.jpg|Close up of the head The Lost World Series 1 A Utahraptor appears in The Lost World Series 1. It comes with a "Dino Tracker" figure and capture gear. Utah_toy.jpg References Navigation Category:Raptors Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Jurassic Park (Raw Thrills) Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1990s Category:Early Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs